


Harry's Struggle

by Emanning13



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Depression, Ginny Weasley Bashing, Homophobia, M/M, Ron Weasley Bashing, Sad Ending, Slash, Suicide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-15
Updated: 2020-05-15
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:55:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24200935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emanning13/pseuds/Emanning13
Summary: Harry asks his crush out, but gets rejected and bullied... will he survive?
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Comments: 4
Kudos: 90





	Harry's Struggle

**Author's Note:**

> All rights belong to J. K. Rowling.

Harry finally got up the nerve to ask his crush out on a date. He was doing it. When he came back as an eighth year student he was not very supported by his friends who he'd come out to. Ron actually beat him up once before they returned. Hermione took his side because homosexuality was a sin. So Harry stuck close to Neville and Luna. Neville encouraged him to go for it when he told him about his crush. So that was what he was doing now.

He walked up to the Slytherin table. "Hey Malfoy?"

"What Potter?"

"I was wondering... well... um..."

"Just spit it out all ready."

"I was wondering if you would go to Hogsmeade this weekend with me as a date?" Harry asked.

He didn't see the way Draco was analyzing him and looking back to see his so-called friends who were laughing and looking at them. He didn't realize how Draco had come to the wrong conclusion.

"No thanks. I am not interested and you can tell your friends to fuck off."

Harry nodded solemnly. He bit back tears and walked off. He rushed to the nearest bathroom where he cried in one of the stalls. It hurt. He would get over it eventually, but he really liked Draco. 

That night Neville consoled him.

Ron, Seamus, and Dean all took upon themselves to set an example of Harry the next day. Harry was beaten so badly that he ended up in coma. Neville thankfully found him and brought him to the Hospital wing.

When word spread that Harry was in a coma, Draco had a sinking feeling. He overheard Ron bragging about getting one over that "poof" and hoped he never woke up. Draco's heart ached. 

A few weeks later when Harry woke up he refused to name names. He was constantly bullied by Ron and his friends. Even Ginny went in on it because she was suppose to end up with the Chosen One. She was spoiled and deserved to be Mrs. Potter. Now that he was some freak, she tried to potion him back to her. Harry was thankful that he wore his Lord ring that prevented him being potioned. She got frustrated and started hexing him for it.

Harry never said anything. He kept it all inside. He started cutting. He was a freak, a waste of space, no one loved him. He was still dealing with his abuse from his childhood. The war had also affected him. His depression got worse and worse.

He barely ate, barely slept. He was wasting away.

Finally he snapped and committed suicide. When Neville brought in his dead body, Draco broke down. He hadn't realized how much Harry was hurting. How much he needed him. 

Draco confronted Ron and Ron confessed. Draco reported him to McGonagall who expelled him Seamus, Dean and Ginny. 

Draco became friends with Neville and Luna after that. He apologized for not helping Harry. For saying no when he wanted to say yes. Neville explained to him that Harry was just beyond help. Harry was broken and didn't get the help that a professional would have been needed for it to be fixed. Draco sought out a mind Healer to help him with his guilt. He eventually saw the truth to Neville's words.

Draco would continue to live for Harry though. To honor his memory before he was so broken.

**FIN**


End file.
